Nuestra Propia Historia
by RocioFri
Summary: Drabble 12./Era tan complicado comprar cosas para alguien que no fuera él mismo
1. Zoológico

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras: **_496_

**.**

**Zoológico**

**.**

**.**

En el zoológico hay una extensa variedad de animales. Desde depredadores salvajes, hasta aves con hermosos plumajes. Por eso, Ino disfrutaba su visita a dicho lugar, porque nunca sabría con qué animal nuevo se encontraría, y ella, siendo una pequeña, estaba deseosa de aprender.

Ino era muy curiosa. Bastante.

No obstante, aquella visita la obligó a encontrarse frente a frente con el animal más precioso e inquietante que sus orbes celestes pudieran toparse en algún momento. Ese animalito era diferente, lo supo porque de un momento a otro captó toda su atención.

Y con sumo cuidado, como evitando espantarlo, se aproximó hasta donde éste se encontraba; y, entonces pudo percatarse de lo suave de su piel, que sin tocarla, pudo ser capaz de distinguir su textura. Además, de ese par de ojos negros que podían sujetar a su presa en cuestión de segundos. Y ese pelaje azabache de sin igual sedosidad.

Definitivamente, un animal inusual, con un deje de misterio, que graciosamente se aventuraba únicamente en dos patas.

La niña se acercó más, hasta quedar a lado de un chiquillo.

—¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? —le preguntó a él, mientras sonreía de boca abierta mostrando su dentadura con una pequeña incisura, lo que indicaba que a sus 5 años, comenzaba a mudar de dientes.

—Uhm —el niño pareció ignorarla, pretendiendo ser indiferente ante su molesta voz infantil.

—Te hablo, niño —inocentemente, empuñó su dedo rumbo a las costillas del pequeño, el cual se quejó inmediatamente.

—¡Déjame en paz! —bufó disgustado —y no me llamo _"niño"._

Ino soltó una risilla.

—Soy Ino y, ¿tú?

—Sasuke.

Un nombre excelente.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu animal favorito? —repitió.

—Hn —se rehusó a responder, sin embargo, dedujo que si respondía tal vez lo dejaría de atosigar —. La pantera.

—Esas me asustan —fingió temblar.

El niño guardó silencio, pero en vista de que ella no continuó con su molesto repertorio, se atrevió a preguntar.

—Y, ¿a ti cual te gusta?

Ino aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa, y ciertamente, Sasuke pudo darse cuenta que ella tenía tres ventanillas donde antes debieron haber estado dientes de leche.

—Tú —afirmó con inocencia.

El pequeño abrió los ojos con desconcierto, y rápidamente el sonrojo de sus mejillas hizo acto de presencia, coloreando su rostro dócilmente, el cual intento ocultar.

—¡Oye! —se quejó —. Yo no soy un animal.

Cierto, e Ino lo sabía. Desde un principio, cuando lo vio, lo supo. Que él no era uno de esos animalitos que se miraban en el zoológico, que él era un niño de su misma edad, que con solo ese intercambio de miradas pudo lograr en ella un cosquilleo en su estómago, equivalente a una colonia entera de hormigas transitar por su frágil cuerpesito.

—Lo sé —evitó mirarlo, sonrojándose en la misma medida que él —pero me gustas tú.

Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar, esa visita al zoológico había resultado ser un poco diferente a como él lo hubiera esperado, y todo, gracias a Ino.

**.**

**N/A:**

Bueno, está será una colección de drabbles (todos ellos SasuIno) que se colocaran de acuerdo al orden del alfabeto español (de la Z a la A). Tengo escritos la gran mayoría, así que este no representará algún problema en cuanto a las actualizaciones que las haré cada Sábado. Sí, tengo muchos otros fics que terminar, lo sé :C y espero no dejar botado ninguno, estaré colocando el final de 7 Días con Sasuke también el sábado o el domingo, pero de está semana no pasa.

Y bueno, más que nada, este drabble fue un regalo de mí para mí (? xD pues hace 21 años, en un 4 de Septiembre, nací :'D Así es, es mi cumpleaños, por eso me felicito a mí misma :') jajaja y sus reviews serán el mejor regalo que pueda recibir. Gracias por leer.


	2. Yogurt

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras: **_612  
_

**.**

**Yogurt**

**.**

**.**

¿Acaso esa chiquilla lo había estado persiguiendo?

Desde ese espantoso encuentro con Ino ya no pudo quitársela de encima, tal pareciera que se empeñaba en ir a donde él fuera que iba.

Y es que, ya era demasiada casualidad haberla conocido de esa forma poco convencional como para que también fuera su compañera en el colegio.

Bueno, ciertamente Ino comenzó a cursar al mismo ritmo de que él, siendo su compañera de clases desde el jardín de infantes, sólo que hasta entonces apenas tuvo la suficiente atención como para distinguirla.

Fue entonces cuando el toque del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y repentinamente, todos los alumnos del salón comenzaron a abandonar la sala, indicando la hora del receso.

Sasuke sacó de su lonchera un yogurt de fresa, un sándwich, una manzana, un jugo con pajilla y un flan de chocolate. ¡Cielos, cuánta comida como para un niño que apenas cursa el primer grado de primaria! Incluso, le daba vergüenza que su madre lo atiborrara de alimentos, siendo que él quería comprar su propio almuerzo en la cafetería.

Restándole poca importancia, se dedicó a destapar el yogurt, pero antes que pudiera comenzar a beberlo se percató de una presencia más.

Sí. Era Ino que seguía sentada a cuatro asientos más adelante que él. Tal vez ella también llevaba su propia comida y por ende, se había desistido de salir… o, tal vez era un plan maquiavélico para quedarse a solas con él.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza al sesionarse de esa posibilidad. Aun eran unos niños, debería dejar de ver tanta televisión y esos programas adolescentes majaderos que su hermano mayor solía poner.

Nuevamente, la vislumbró de espaldas notando lo largo de su cabello dorado; cayendo sus ojos en el rezago de su mesa en donde no se encontraba ningún tipo de comida y, que curiosamente, ella no se había inmutado ni un centímetro.

Sintiendo la curiosidad, se decidió a caminar hacia donde ella, sujetando la boquilla de su yogurt con sus dientes. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, lo descubrió.

Ino estaba profundamente dormida.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Luego, la movió ligeramente de los brazos hasta que ésta comenzó a despertar.

—Eh —medio abrió sus ojos para restregarlos con el antebrazo.

—Uh.

Ino abrió completamente su ojo derecho y pudo darse cuenta de Sasuke, entonces despertó abruptamente de un salto, sintiendo el calor de vergüenza agolparse en sus mejillas. ¡Pena que el niño que te gusta te vea dormir en clases!

—Sa-Sasuke.

—¿No vas a comer?

—Yo eh —buscó en su mochila su almuerzo, filtrándose en los libros y los cuadernos, pero no encontró nada. Seguramente se había olvidado del paquete en casa, entonces se reprimió mentalmente, aseverando que cuando llegara su padre la regañaría por tal descuido. —¡Ay qué tonta!

Sasuke la contempló curioso e inconscientemente mordió la tapa del yogurt.

—Sí, muy tonta —repitió inocente.

Ino infló los cachetes.

—Da igual, no tengo hambre —fingió, pero un ruidillo de su estómago la delató, y sintió más vergüenza aún.

Sasuke escapó una risa un tanto burlesca, pero después sintió pena por ella.

—Ten —con su mano le extendió su yogurt a la niña quien rápidamente lo tomó y comenzó a beber de él.

—Gracias, Sasuke —bebió saboreando el líquido rosa. Cuando lo hubo terminado despegó el envase de sus labios dejando una marca láctea por toda su boca —. Eres un niño bueno.

Sasuke la observó con tales bigotes de yogurt, y en vez de reírse de ella, se sonrojó.

Sin saber exactamente la razón, tal vez por ser la primer cosa que compartía con ella (de hecho, lo primero que compartía con alguien) o simplemente porque resultaba adquirir un aspecto encantador.

**.**

**N/A:**

Mil millones de gracias por sus hermosas felicitaciones de cumpleaños :D La pase muy bien, aunque ni yo misma me creo tener 21 años, con eso de que parezco de 15 años, pues no xD

Y también agradezco sus reviews. Espero que este nuevo drabble sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, pueden dejarme un comentario.


	3. Xenofobia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras: **_449_

**.**

**Xenofobia**

**.**

**.**

Ino nunca tenía sentido sobre los días transcurridos sin que Sasuke la mirará. No es como si lo anotara en su diario.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Y el hecho de que hubiesen pasado ya 2 años, 3 meses y 1 semana sin que el niño le dirigiera una palabra, no representaba su desconcierto.

Para nada.

Si era consiente en dicha precisión sobre el tiempo acontecido, no había relación con que él la ignorara por donde quiera que se toparan, ni que él prefiriera regresar sus pasos en dirección contraria a donde estuviese yendo ella.

Ella no le prestaba atención.

Seguramente existía una razón coherente para que el muchachito la excluyera en tal magnitud.

Quizá sí se percataba abiertamente sobre el comportamiento frío de Sasuke para con ella, pero no por su detenimiento se supondría que ella gusta de él.

¡Pf, no!

Simplemente se preocupaba por coexistir una buena relación entre compañeros de clases, dicha relación se basaba en el yogurt de hace más de 2 años que el morocho le compartió.

Ino nunca se fijaba en esos pequeños detalles.

Nunca sintió una atracción hacia él, ni jamás volvió a sentir el cosquilleo en su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Solamente estaba agradecida con él. Sí, eso era, y como su humanidad era tan grande, se sentía en la necesidad de retribuir el acto aun si hubiese pasado ya un poquito de días, aún si solían tener 7 años, y ahora ambos tenían 9.

Pero nada ayudaba que él la evitará inclusive en el salón.

Una razón, debía existir alguna.

Y aunque su cabeza diera miles de vueltas enteras, nunca pudo encontrar una conclusión concreta. Sasuke parecía temerle, como si fuera un monstro; la rechazaba continuamente, siendo signo de hostilidad, ¿cierto?, porque ambos no pensaban de la misma forma. Sin contar que la familia del joven era mucho muy –por demás- prestigiosa en todo el país, y la de ella no lo era tanto.

Ino se sentía, a veces, como una extranjera. Completamente extraña al mundo que lo rodeaba.

¿Cómo se hacían llamar las personas con esas características?

Vagamente recordó sus clases de _Español. _El maestro había utilizado una palabra en específico para denominar a las personas con ese comportamiento.

Miedo a los extranjeros…

Xeno… Xenofo… ¡Xenofobia!

Sasuke era xenofóbico.

Sí, eso era. No importando si no fueran de razas diferentes, o de países distintos, Sasuke era xenofóbico por el simple hecho de rehusar la amistad con ella, logrando hacerla adquirir un sentimiento que la hacía parecer una extranjera.

Sonaba bastante lógico.

Pero no porque se estuviera quemando las pestañas por atar cabos acerca de Sasuke y ella, representa que le gusta.

¡No!

Bueno, tal vez sí. Un poco.

Poquito.

**.**

**N/A:**

Miles de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, por el momento no puedo contestarlos :C no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que seguir haciendo tareas :P Primeramente Dios, el próximo sábado espero retomar mi Fic "Destino" y nada, espero que ese drabble les guste y me dejen un hermoso comentario.

Cualquier cosa, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, es bienvenida.


	4. WC

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** _507__  
_

**.**

**W.C.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke no lo podía creer.

Simplemente resultaba ser un escenario intangible e, incluso, hasta cómico. Claro, era gracioso para cualquiera que pudiera ser un espectador, pero para él que era el protagonista de aquella vergonzosa situación, no lo era.

Ridículo. Vergonzoso, de hecho.

Se aseguró visualmente de que aquel acontecimiento fuera real y no se tratara de uno de sus tantos sueños en donde se encontraba ella. Pero, por más veces que pestañeara, la imagen de su cabellera rubia permanecía intacta.

Y es que, últimamente Yamanaka había estado presente en sus sueños; sin saber _qué_, _cómo,_ ni el _porqué_ de su pretensión y permanencia, no obstante, le molestaba y mucho. No era agradable tener su inconfundible personalidad "carismática" molestándolo dentro de sus pensamientos; quizá he ahí la razón por la cual procuraba evitarla, por la cual doblegaba sus pasos contrariados a los de ella.

No. Lamentablemente, no se trata de una ilusión.

—¿Sasuke?

Escuchó la sutil voz de ella. La observó en silencio, metódicamente, descubriendo que al igual que él, Ino demostraba confusión. Y, antes de que Uchiha pudiera contestar a su pregunta, la chica se le adelantó al momento que fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó enojada.

Sasuke levantó una ceja de forma interrogante, y algo elegante, también.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le devolvió la cuestión.

—¿Qué? —dudó—. ¡Largo!, es el baño de niñas.

El joven titubeó. ¿Realmente se había equivocado? Tenía tantas ganas de orinar que probablemente no se percató de la clasificación sexual de los baños a los que ingresó. No obstante, tener los ojos de ella sobre él comenzaba a irritarlo.

Ambos se miraban fijamente; Sasuke observaba a Ino que recién había salido por el barandal de una de las casetillas de los escusados, e Ino contemplaba a Sasuke que se encontraba espaldas a ella con su cabeza ligeramente volteada para mirarle y que, sus manos sostenían una parte en específico de su cuerpo.

Sí, Ino visualizaba el miembro de Sasuke quien lo había "liberado" de sus pantalones para orinar. Al darse cuenta, ambos se sonrojaron.

El chiquillo rápidamente se acomodó sus pantalones y guardó entre ellos a su "amigo", con la intensa preocupación carcomiéndolo.

_¿Lo habrá visto?_

Oraba porque no fuera así.

—Vete —susurró ella, mientras entornaba los ojos en cualquier punto que no fuera él.

El chico no dijo nada y salió con los mofletes cubiertos de rubor y ardor. Atravesó la puerta con rapidez y una vez que estuvo fuera, suspiró, tan profundo como si todo ese tiempo de su encuentro hubiera estado conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

Luego, recordó su error. No, definitivamente él nunca se equivocaba, había estado parado frente a un orinal dejando caer todo el líquido contenido en su vejiga, y no hacía falta ser sabio para darse cuenta que los orinales únicamente se encuentran en un baño de niños, porque éstos fueron hechos para hombres.

Sasuke no se equivocó, fue Ino Yamanaka quien lo hizo, esa niña que había osado verlo en paños menores, ella que era la primera en verlo así.

**.**

**N/A:**

Tarde pero seguro.

Aquí el drabble con la letra **W. **Espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por leer.

¡Besos!


	5. Viento

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** _550__  
_

**.**

**Viento**

**.**

**.**

No era una casualidad, ni mucho menos una obra del destino.

¿La razón? El _viento._

Sí, por muy elocuente que sonara aquella insinuación, pero no era más que una clara verdad. E Ino conocía a la perfección el significado que esto implicaba.

Ella comprendía que su única presencia le causaba cierta molestia a él, y por ello se había estado manteniendo al margen. No era como si Ino hubiera deseado plantarse justo a su lado.

No, de hecho, se puede mencionar, que no era más que una jugada que el _viento _les tenía preparada.

Y es que, el clima era desastroso. La fuerte brisa jugaba con sus rubios cabellos y los revolvía en pocos segundos, acompañado de una espesa nube gris colocándose justo por encima de sus cabezas.

Ino no llegó a pararse bajo ese árbol, simplemente porque sí, ni porque él estuviera ahí también, es más, el _viento_ le dificultaba una clara visión de lo exterior que, cuando ya se había refugiado en la sombra de las ramificaciones, apenas y lo pudo distinguir.

—Sasuke

—Hn

Era él. No cabía duda alguna. Aquel chiquillo, su compañero de clases, la causa de sus indescriptibles sentimientos. Sin razonar sus impulsos, sus ojos celestes se posaron en su seria figura, comprobando una extraña preocupación en sus orbes oscuras; no estaba muy segura, pero podía jurar que era angustia. Sí, porque el clima no era nada favorable y su casa quedaba bastante lejos del instituto.

Angustia a la insipiente amenaza de lluvia.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó de pronto.

Ella se exaltó. ¿Tan obvia era?

De repente las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde el cielo. Y el _viento,_ cada vez era más poderoso y estridente.

—Llueve —contestó ella, apenada, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin apartarle la vista de encima, Ino contempló al joven que valientemente salía de su refugio, quien rápidamente era cubierto por la fina llovizna. Luego, se giró hacia ella y le otorgó una mirada determinante, provocándole sorpresa, para después extenderle su mano de una forma caballerosa.

Ino pasó saliva rápidamente, incrementando el color de sus cachetes, pero sin una pizca de titubeo, se dispuso a tomar la mano que él le ofrecía. De inmediato sintió lo frío de sus dedos entrelazarse con los suyos y, en ese hechizo de sensación se atrevió a suspirar. Nunca había tenido la fortuna de tocarlo, y ese pequeño roce ya significaba mucho para ella.

Y quizá, para él también, pues fue notorio el sonrojo que cubría sus mofletes, que al percatarse evadió totalmente la visión, como pretendiendo evitar ser descubierto.

—Vamos —movió sus pies hacia adelante, indicándole que lo siguiera.

—¿Adónde? —cuestionó, curiosa.

—A mi casa —fue firme, pero por dentro estaba atónito de su propia insinuación —, lloverá mucho más feo y mi casa queda más cerca que la tuya. Debemos darnos prisa.

Ino asintió, conforme con su explicación. No ansiaba escuchar más, y tampoco le interesaba si aquella propuesta fue realizada con dotes de cortesía o preocupación, sinceramente, le daba igual si se trataba de cualquiera de las dos.

Ino ya era feliz con aferrarse al agarre de sus manos. Ino ya se mostraba alegre con tan solo correr por las calles junto a él, porque eso indicaba que, ambos están luchando contra el _viento_, juntos.

**.**

**N/A:**

Bueno, tengo malas noticias D: El cargador de mi laptop se averió, se rompió, se desconchinfló, se hizo ¡Puaj! (? y por eso ya no podré seguir escribiendo como quisiera. Ahora tomé prestado el computador de mi hermano para subir este drabble (que tuve que volver a escribir). No sé cuando vuelva a comprar otro cargador, pero todos mis archivos y fics están guardados en esa lap D: por lo que seguramente me retiraré temporalmente de la escritura, pero aún así me seguiré pasando a leer las historias de ustedes :3

Es todo, saludos y espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer ^^


	6. Unión

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** 730_  
_

**.**

**Unión**

**.**

**.**

Los colores se mostraban rebosantes sobre sus mejillas y, un gracioso sudor se encargaba de vestirlo en una ridícula e incómoda situación. Odió a su hermano, a su madre, a Ino, y se odió a sí mismo por complacerlos en su vergonzosa agonía.

—Deberías ser más cortes con tu invitada, hijo —inmediatamente la voz de su madre resonó en su habitación, al mismo tiempo que acercaba un plato de galletas a la niña de rubia acaballera.

—Hn —hizo un mohín de mala gana.

Él no quería aquello. Inocentes fueron los pensamientos que lo obligaron a tomar la mano de ella y conducirla hasta su hogar. ¿Qué había sucedido, si lo más factible hubiera sido dejarla a su suerte?

Totalmente extraño fue su actuar, pero más extraño fueron las sensaciones que lo motivaron a aferrarse al agarre de sus dedos, en una sola unión. Y ahora, pagaba el precio de su insolencia, al ser Ino la primera niña que se atrevía pisar aposentos de su propiedad.

¿Qué si era la primer niña que llevaba a su casa? Simplemente no comprendía la amabilidad con la que era tratada.

—¿Es tu novia? —preguntó inoportunamente su hermano mayor.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto; era claro que el tema le incomodaba hasta por donde no.

—Es…—dudó, ¿qué era ella para él?, ¿amiga?, ¿conocida?— ella es…

—Soy su amiga —se apresuró a contestar, con la boca llena de galletas sabor chocolate.

No supo el porqué de pronto la cara de Itachi, su hermano, se transformó por una llena de malicia.

—Hermano, tu sabes que los hombres debemos ser completamente caballerosos cuando estamos frente a una dama, y más si es tan hermosa como Ino —la aludida se sonrojó—, ¿lo sabes?, es lo que mamá suele decir.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Bien —Itachi fue serio, e inclusive se persuadía de madurez—. Una forma de ser caballeroso ahora, es besar a tu amiga.

Imprevistamente, Ino comenzó a toser de una forma extravagante, indicando la posibilidad de un atajamiento de galletas por la desfachatez de aquel joven. Por otra parte, Sasuke no mostró reacciones energéticas, mas sin embargo, le fue imposible el no abrir sus ojos con completo asombro.

La madre de Sasuke que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, decidió cooperar en la cruel broma que Itachi, su hijo, realizó, con la firme escusa sobre el tierno semblante que su hijo más pequeño comenzaba a concebir.

—Un beso es señal de amabilidad y delicadeza —sonrió.

—Hnmmp —rezongó y, aunque estuviese contra su voluntad, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Algo le indicaba que si no besaba a Ino, Itachi y su madre no lo dejarían de sermonear.

Y, sin más preámbulo, se aventuró a lo inusual. Se animó mentalmente una vez y luego otra; no era para nada algo sencillo de hacer, le costaba trabajo, y mucho.

Antes de cometer el crimen, pasó saliva con cuidado, posteriormente se dirigió a Ino que se encontraba sentada a lado de él. La miró con complicidad.

Sólo sería un beso, rápido y carente de significado, pero con lo que no contó Sasuke, fue que al contemplar la mirada celeste de Ino, se perdiera en el reflejo de sus ojos, y fue casi como un hechizo lo que lo obligó a aproximarse más.

Sasuke la miraba sin parpadear e Ino repetía el gesto, luego, fue víctima del latir apresurado de su corazón, no obstante, ya era demasiado tarde, lo supo cuando sintió la respiración profunda de ella colarse por su propia nariz, y cuando resopló, se vio envuelto por el perfume achocolatado que expedían sus labios.

Se animó una vez más, cerrando sus ojos para evitar ser presa de su vaivén. En un instante, unió sus labios a los de ella, fue un beso fugaz que le permitió saborear y embriagarse en su sabor, realmente, se sentía agradable.

Después, cuando escuchó las risas de su hermano de tras de él, se separó con sorprendente velocidad, observándola de reojo completamente sonrojada, posiblemente igual que él.

—¿De… de qué te ríes? —intentó ocultar su rostro encendido.

—Cuando mamá y yo dijimos que la "besaras", nos referíamos a un beso en el cachete —volvió a reír, desvergonzado— nunca esperamos que unieras tus labios con los de ella.

—Hn… —se cruzó de brazos y quiso desaparecer.

Sasuke tampoco esperó que en ese día lluvioso sus labios se unieran con los de Ino.

**.**

**N/A:**

Si bien, aún no tengo el cargador de mi lap, puedo seguir actualizando mis fics desde la computadora de mi hermano (siempre y cuando, éste no se enteré que la uso).

Sé que he desaparecido un montón de tiempo, pero digamos que ya regresé de mis vacaciones :3 Tengo muchas ideas para escribir y espero aprovechar esas ideas y captarlas todas antes de que desaparezcan D:

Y nada, espero que este drabble les guste.

Gracias por leer ^^


	7. Temor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** 533_  
_

**.**

**Temor**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke no entendía la razón por la cual ella siempre sonreía; Ino era ese tipo de especie que suele reír sin ningún motivo aparente y, eso a Sasuke le molestaba.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—De ti —confesó la niña de ojos celestes y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo con molestia— de mí, de las flores, del viento. ¡Me río de todo!

El chico rodó los ojos.

No terminaba de comprenderla, y peor aún, no encontraba lógica al agarre de sus manos. Esa jovencita estaba muy cerca de él y Sasuke aún no razonaba el por qué no la apartaba todavía.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —la miró con ese par de ojos calculadores— Digo, ¿qué es lo que te hace tan feliz?

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al momento que cerró sus ojos al cielo.

—Tú eres mi felicidad, Sasuke —se aferró con fuerza a su mano infantil.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de saber lo qué es la felicidad? —gruñó por lo bajo—, eres una niña de 12 años, ¿tú qué sabes de la felicidad y del amor?

—Uhm —la niña se llevó un dedo a su labio inferior y exageró una mueca pensativa—. No lo sé. Pero sólo basta con verte para que mi corazón comience a latir muy, muy, muy rápido.

—Hnmp —resopló su propio cabello—, estás loca.

Y sin ninguna explicación cuerda, redujo la distancia entre ambos y fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y la besó.

Sasuke no entiende por qué sostiene su brazo, él no comprende por qué la besa, ni razona por qué sueña con ella.

Porque sí, todo fue un producto imaginativo de su agotada mentalidad. Sasuke abre sus ojos después de haber soñado con Ino (por tercera ocasión en esa noche).

Entonces, Sasuke comienza a creer que esa chica es algo especial, pero para él es mucho más fácil hacerse a la idea de pensar que fue una pesadilla.

Cierto, una horrenda pesadilla provocada por su actual estado de salud, ya que con la fuerte gripa que lo atormentaba y la insoportable fiebre, era muy normal que las pesadillas lo comenzaran a agobiar.

Por eso, Sasuke comenzó a tener temor a enfermarse, y no precisamente porque fuera molesto sentir su nariz tapada y con constante fluido, o por el atorméntate dolor en su garganta, sino que más bien, él temía a las pesadillas que lo acongojaban, pero más que nada, él temía a enamorarse de ella…

Y eso, le provocaba escalofríos.

Sí, efectivamente, Sasuke estaba muy enfermo.

Y eso era culpa de esa niña. Se enfermó cuando el viento comenzó a soplar directo a su cara y caminó junto a ella bajó la tenue llovizna. Se sintió mal después de haber unido "obligadamente" sus labios con los suyos.

—Maldita gripe —refutó en un fuerte tosido. Después, se sonó la nariz para luego absorber e intentar que el aire pasara por sus fosas nasales, lo cual fue imposible, y ante ello, volvió a gruñir. —Detesto enfermarme.

Se acurrucó con sus cobijas, tapándose hasta los cabellos e intentó volver a dormir.

Temiendo encontrase con ella, una vez más, en sus sueños.

Tal vez y su temor formaba parte del principio de su pubertad.

**.**

**N/A:**

Drabble con la letra **T**. Espero que les guste, este va especialmente para Hibari-sempai.

¿Por qué? Porque es un excelente escritor y transmite mucho con sus palabras, porque es un ejemplo a seguir :) Y espero que este intento de drabble te guste :)

Y nada, estoy enferma uwu odio enfermarme, es molesto, feo, horrible, desesperante y sufro mucho D: y tengo escalofríos... jaja.

Bueno, ¡gracias por leer!.


	8. San Valentín

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** 987

**.**

**San Valentín**

**.**

**.**

Sus piernas tambaleaban que parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría en el suelo. Sin saber por qué y tan repentinamente comenzó a sentirse tan nerviosa.

Años atrás ya había hecho algo parecido a lo que estaba por cometer, pero quizá, era el primer año en el que estaba tan consiente de que sus sentimientos hacia Uchiha iban más allá de un simple _"me gustas"_. Sí, era algo más que eso.

Y por ello, quién sabe, era que le costaba más trabajo hacerlo ahora.

Tragó saliva en silencio, infló sus cachetes por segunda vez y suspiró, provocando que su flequillo rubio se elevara sobre su rostro.

Con pasos torpes se dirigió hasta donde Sasuke, quien se encontraba a espaldas a ella, indicando que ni siquiera había notado su presencia; lo cual era un punto na favor, considerando lo nerviosa que se encontraba y el sonrojo que se empeñaba por cubrirles sus mejillas con tal terquedad.

Una vez que estuvo a varios centímetros de diferencia entre su espalda y ella, volvió a suspirara, animándose mentalmente.

¡Vamos! La cosa no era tan difícil como ella se lo planteaba, ¿verdad? Sólo tenía que decirle_: ¡Feliz San Valentín!_ con su típica sonrisa burlona y entregarle la pequeña caja de chocolates que traía consigo.

Tocó con delicadeza, como esperando que el chico no se percatara, su hombro derecho.

No obstante… ¿sería mucho con decirle: Feliz San Valentín?, aquello podría malinterpretarse, ¿tal vez Sasuke pensaría que ella le estuviera proponiendo algún otro tipo de cosa?, ¿podría pensar que ella gustaba de él? Bueno, sí, eso era verdad, pero Ino era consiente que Sasuke jamás le correspondería y antes de declarar su amor de colegiala, preferiría guardar su dignidad.

Sí, tal vez aún era buen momento para dar paso atrás y echarse a correr.

—¿Yamanaka?

Pero aunque quisiera, sus piernas no respondían a sus estímulos.

—¡Yamanaka! —elevó un poco el tono de su voz.

—¿Ah? —su sonrojo aumentó al disiparse sus pensamientos, y entonces, quedó atrapada en su mirada. Los ojos más hermosos que había visto, sin duda.

¡Vamos Ino! Tú nunca has sido cobarde, ¿por qué empezar a serlo justo ahora? Además, ya había repartido chocolates durante esa misma mañana a varios de sus amigos, incluso a Neji, lo cual había resultado ser algo bastante vergonzoso.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió el muchacho, algo exasperado.

—Yo… pues… esto… bueno…

La diferencia entre esos chocolates y los que ahora pretendía obsequiarle a Sasuke, era que estos últimos habían sido cocinados por ella misma.

—¿Qué ocurre? —gruñó por lo bajo. Sasuke estaba molesto, y aunque su cara siempre fuera antipática, ahora se mostraba mucho más grosero que otras veces—. Dilo rápido, no tengo todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué? —Ino presentía que la causante de su molestia era ella. Enarcó una ceja—. ¿No puedes dejar de ser tan amargado, incluso en San Valentín?

—Hm —sonrió irónico— ¿terminaste? Si ya fue todo, tengo que retirarme, yo no ando perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías como tú.

—¿Pero qué… a qué te refieres…?

—No sé —caminó en dirección contraria a ella—, pregúntale a Neji. Al parecer, el idiota se tomó muy enserio tu patético obsequio de los chocolates— metió las manos en su bolsillo— el imbécil piensa que te gusta y anda por todos los pasillos merodeando como estúpido con un sonrojo que no puede evadir.

—¿En serio? —de pronto ella se sonrojó. No es que Neji fuera alguien de poco atractivo visual, de hecho, era bastante guapo, pero no tan guapo como para gustarle a ella.

—¡Hmnp!—Sasuke frunció sus cejas y masculló una grosería por lo bajo, acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros con fuerza— .¿Te gusta él?

Ella abrió sus ojos notoriamente.

—¡No, no, no, por supuesto que no!— se apresuró a negar con un movimiento de cabeza— . Yo, solamente quise ser cortes, además le entregué chocolates a todos a… a Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, a…— los contaba con los dedos de las manos—. ¡Él no me gusta!, de verdad.

No sabía ni si quiera el por qué sentía la necesidad de excusarse.

—Hmp —se apartó de ella— eso fue lo que intenté explicarle al idiota ese —se quedó unos minutos en silencio, como si estuviera esperando algo más de ella; en vista de que Ino no continúo hablando, optó por retirarse, dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás.

¿En serio Ino no lo había buscado para algo? Por qué, ya de por si era bastante raro que Neji hubiese recibido chocolates por parte ella, resultaba más raro que a los demás también les hubiera entregado un presente y a él… bueno, no es como si Sasuke estuviera esperando que también ella fuera a darle algo.

O, ¿tal vez si? Aunque ya había recibido bastantes chocolates por parte de otras chicas, pero aún así, lo atormentaba que Ino aún no lo hubiera hecho, o tan si quiera, felicitado.

Pero, al parecer Ino se había olvidado de él.

—¡Sasuke espera! —el aludido giró en torno a ella—. Yo… yo tengo algo que darte.

—¿Hum? —su corazón comenzó a palpitar— ¿el qué? —intentó sonar indiferente.

—Pues, es San Valentín, y yo, te tengo un presente —sonrió y en seguida le alcanzó una pequeña caja decorada manualmente con mensajes y calcomanías—. Son chocolates.

Sasuke recibió el regalo y sonrió para sus adentros, aquello lo emocionaba.

—¡Feliz San Valentín! —se apresuró a abrazarlo con fuerza, apegando sus cuerpos, el chico no se apartó, se dejó abrazar y poco a poco, comenzó a abrazarla también, con algo de timidez—. Estos chocolates son especiales, los hice yo misma.

Y entonces, Sasuke se sintió enorgullecido. Los chocolates de él tendrían mucho más significado que los que Neji recibió.

Eso lo dejaba tranquilo, porque por un momento, podría decirse, que Sasuke se sintió celoso.

Movió su cabeza lentamente, intentando deshacerse de esos tontos pensamientos.

—Feliz San Valentín, Ino —susurró.

Ino sonrió, él dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado.

**.**

**N/A:**

Sé que son más palabras de las cuales son consideradas para un drabble, pero ¡meh! es mi historia e.e

Jajaja espero que les haya gustado y que hayan pasado un hermoso día de San Valentín, yo recibí muchos chocolates :B y así, feliz día a ustedes, queridos lectores, mis amigos :) sin ustedes nada de mis historias serían posible.


	9. Rosa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** 534

**.**

**Rosa**

**.**

**.**

6:58 a.m. Sasuke ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por apresurar sus pasos. Faltaban dos minutos para que las clases comenzaran y aún le faltaban cuadras para llegar al instituto.

Si tan solo no se hubiera detenido en aquella florería por la mañana, no tendría el tiempo encima.

Después de todo, la culpa la tenía ella.

En primer lugar, ¿qué necesidad tenía Ino de regalarle chocolates el día de San Valentín? No era como que Sasuke pidiera a gritos recibir algo de ella… bueno de hecho sí.

De cualquier forma, gracias a ello ahora se sentía obligado de retribuir el obsequio.

Y por eso fue que Sasuke había salido de su casa, caminado rumbo a una florería y buscado una flor que pudiera comprar.

Inmediatamente guardó el objeto en su mochila, sin importarle que se maltratara.

A Sasuke no le importaba llegar tarde, ni le preocupaba el posible reporte que le levantarían, lo que de verdad lo atormentaba, era la forma en que le entregaría la flor.

Gruñó molesto. Aquello ya era demasiado ridículo y vergonzoso.

Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro del aula. Elevó su mirada, prontamente la identificó, sentada en su pupitre, riendo junto a Hinata.

El chico inspeccionó espontáneamente el salón. La primera hora libre.

Con pasos perezosos tomó asiento en su lugar, justo en medio de Ino y la ventana.

Llevó sus brazos al banquillo y dejo caer su cabeza. Pasados unos minutos fue que recordó. Rápidamente se acomodó sobre su asiento y metió la mano a su bolsillo, sacó su billetera y la abrió.

Bufó con pesadez captando la atención de la rubia casi al instante, quien lo observaba con sus ojos celestes algo desconcertados.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke? —le preguntó al notarlo intranquilo.

—Hmn —dudó al principio—, tenía un billete de 100. No lo encuentro en mi cartera.

—¿Qué?, déjame ayudarte a buscar.

El chico rodó los ojos y al final accedió.

—Busca en mi mochila —se la acercó mientras escudriñaba en sus bolsillos.

La chica abrió la primera bolsa dela mochila de Sasuke, notó libros, cuadernos y un poco de basura y alimentos chatarra. No imaginaba que él fuera tan poco ordenado. Con sus delicados dedos buscó entre los libros.

Sasuke la observaba, hace rato que él había dejado de buscar; ella era muy lenta, y por ese motivo, se desesperó.

—Busca más adelante —le ordenó, de manera seca.

—¿Eh?... de acuerdo —ella movió todos los libros hacia la parte trasera de la mochila, fue entonces cuando lo vio, el punto sorpresivo al que quería llegar Sasuke.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par, su boca exclamo una perfecta "o" y su mano derecha sacó de la mochila una rosa de color rojo, cuyo tallo prendía una nota que decía: _"Para Ino",_ en letra cursiva.

—Es… es… ¿para mí?

—Hn —se sonrojó, no dijo más y asintió con la cabeza.

Las mejillas de Ino se tiñeron rojo carmín y casi lloraba por la emoción. Algunos pétalos ya se habían desprendido, pero aquello era una mínimiedad, el detalle de Sasuke fue algo mayor, algo que la revolvió por completo.

—Lo del billete —fingió no verla— fue mentira.

Ino sonrió, lo abrazó y chilló.

—¡Gracias, Sasuke!

**.**

**N/A:**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**

De verdad, me hacen muy muy feliz. No he podido contestarles como he querido, personalmente a cada uno de sus comentarios, tengo semanas horribles de estrés, la razón: la universidad.

Ya solo falta un año y medio y terminaré la licenciatura ;)

También sé que han habido nuevos Fics SasuIno, me muero de ganas por leerlos, así que me daré un tiempo para hacerlo.

Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Espero que les guste este nuevo drabble.


	10. Quince

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** 772

**.**

**Quince**

**.**

**.**

23 de julio. Hoy es su cumpleaños.

Abrió su casillero y pronto descubrió docenas de regalos que cayeron cuando jaló la puertecilla.

Suspiró hastiado, sintiendo culpa por ser tan popular entre las chicas del colegio. No era culpa suya que ellas lo persiguieran; entre más patán y déspota se portara con ellas más lo acosaban.

Locas, pensaba él.

Dirigió su vista de nueva cuenta a su casillero, ignorando y pisando los obsequios bajo sus pies; su oscura mirada se detuvo en una nota que había permanecido sobre su libro de física.

La tomó entre sus dedos y le leyó mentalmente.

"Te espero a las 4:30 en el gimnasio. No faltes".

Cerró su casillero y miró rápidamente a los alrededores; la nota no era de felicitación pero tampoco tenía firma. Por un momento supuso que se trataría de Naruto o Sakura que quizá le hayan organizado una fiesta sorpresa y pretendían que él asistiera.

Gruñó con molestia, Sasuke odiaba las fiestas de cumpleaños y odiaba más cuando intentan sorprenderlo de esa forma sin su autorización.

No obstante, recordó que el colegio había prohibido estrictamente las fiestas dentro de las instalaciones gracias a Naruto y su última fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebró en el salón de Kakashi; Kiba había llevado algunas bebidas alcohólicas a escondidas y todos se pusieron ebrios, aunque admitía que había sido algo bastante cómico: Naruto y Kiba se emborracharon tanto que se subieron a uno de los pupitres y comenzaron a bailar sensualmente para las chicas, Hinata estaba tan roja que se desmayó, Sakura se molestó y subió a donde estaba Naruto para golpearlo pero su pie se resbaló y termino cayendo al suelo con las piernas abiertas en un perfecto 'split', Ino estaba que no podía de la risa, incluso Neji terminó orinándose en los pantalones a causa de la burla.

Todo fue un desastre y por seguridad de la propia reputación escolar prohibieron ese tipo de fiestas adolescentes, por ello, se descartaba la idea de que fueran ellos.

Un olor a jazmines se coló por sus fosas nasales cuyo aroma provenía del papel morado que sostenía. Reconoció a la propietaria de esa fragancia, estaba seguro que se trataba de ella.

Guardó la nota en su bolsillo y se dirigió a clases con una extraña sensación en el estómago. La nota de ella le causaba malestar, un malestar que no podía describir combinado con algo de nerviosismo. Sin poder explicárselo, no dijo nada y durante todas las clases se dedicó a observarla, contemplando su cabello rubio y su rostro angelical y cuanto más la miraba más malestar sentía.

A las 4:45 llegó al gimnasio, con pasos titubeantes y las manos en su pantalón; no estaba seguro de aquello.

No había ningún cartel de felicitación, ni globos, ni pastel ni regalos, de hecho, no había nadie.

Giró sobre sí mismo dispuesto a irse, cuando se encontró con ella frente a frente. Abrió un poco sus labios a causa de la exaltación de verla.

—Hm. Supuse que se trataba de ti.

Ella sonrió, iluminando sus facciones y su bello rostro.

—¿Qué esperabas? —contestó ella— es tu cumpleaños, no podía dejar de felicitarte.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—Pudiste felicitarme en clase.

Ella se llevó una mano a su mentón, como pensando lo que diría.

—Pude, pero prefiero hacerlo en privado.

Y la hermosa chica de ojos celestes comenzó a mostrar un poco de timidez.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque de haberlo hecho durante las clases no me hubieras aceptado un abrazo, te conozco, Sasuke.

—Hmp.

Ella tenía razón.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Sasuke lo pensó un momento.

—Sí, Ino.

La aludida esbozó una enorme sonrisa y extendió sus brazos mientras se acercaba a él. Lo miró fijamente y comenzó a ruborizarse y cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro ella rodeó su espalda con sus brazos. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente.

Sasuke sintió el malestar en su estómago con más intensidad. En un movimiento Ino se paró de puntitas para alcanzar su oído.

—Feliz cumpleaños número quince.

Le susurró y su piel se erizó.

Lo que pasó a continuación puso a palpitar el corazón de Sasuke tan de prisa que sintió que explotaría.

Apenas hubo terminado de susurrarle, Ino lo hipnotizó con su mirada y se acercó a sus labios, juntándolos en un solo roce, besándolos por primera vez.

Su primer beso, un beso tierno que solo duró 3 segundos pero que pudo transformar todo su mundo en corto tiempo. Los labios de Ino eran suaves y delicados con un delicioso sabor a frambuesa.

No supo qué pasó después, pero el sabor de los labios de Ino seguía permanente en los suyos.

**.**

**N/A:**

Me tomó algo de tiempo pero aquí está la continuación que espero sea de su agrado.

Si te gustó deja review, si no te gustó deja review :D

Gracias por leer :D


	11. Palabras

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** 478

**.**

**Palabras**

**.**

**.**

Había sido una casualidad tramada encontrarse en aquel momento.

Ino y Sasuke. Sasuke e Ino.

A solas, en un cuarto rodeado de tiliches deportivos. La puerta del almacén estaba cerrada, no había ninguna escapatoria para ambos.

Todo fue una trampa creada por los amigos de Sasuke en complicidad con las amigas de Ino; y como dos adolescentes sin conciencia del ser, mordieron el anzuelo y caminaron justo directo a la boca del lobo, cayendo como tontos en el engaño de Naruto.

Porque fue Naruto quien tuvo la desfachatez de liderar la hazaña y encerrarlos en la bodega del gimnasio con el increíble propósito de ponerlos en una situación en la que estando de frente pudieran hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

Sasuke e Ino se gustaban. Ino y Sasuke se querían.

Pero eran tan cabezotas que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a dimitirlo; mucho menos Uchiha.

Mucho menos después del beso en el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

Derivado de ello, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a entablar una conversación, y los siguientes días que transcurrieron se dedicaron a evitarse por todos los pasillos y lugares.

Y ahora, no tenían opción.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada totalmente calculadora a Ino, y ella estremeció evadiendo la vista por un momento.

El lugar era reducido, casi sus cuerpos chocaban el uno con el otro, y ambos podían sentir el aroma de su acompañante invadiendo su ser.

Ella se sonrojó y los nervios comenzaron a asediarla.

Él lo noto y contempló como el pecho juvenil de ella subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, y luego su propia inhalación se transformaba con velocidad.

Ni una palabra, solo miradas.

Ino dirigió sus ojos celestes a los labios de Sasuke y quiso probarlos de nuevo.

Sasuke estaba igual. El sabor de los labios de Ino era incomparable, y esos labios rosados y carnosos eran un atrevimiento que deseaba tomar.

Él se apresuró, la capturó con firmeza del brazo y ella se sorprendió. Luego, la atrajo con determinación a su cuerpo y sin permiso juntó sus labios con los de ella en un roce lento y susceptible, Ino no puso objeción y cerró sus ojos con su latidos al por mayor. Sasuke sintió un impulso y colocó su brazo izquierdo en la estrecha cintura de ella y profundizó el beso.

Sus labios se acomodaron perfectamente, a diferencia del primer contacto, este segundo ya era más intenso.

Sus bocas se abrían con sincronía y ambos disfrutaban del choque de sus dientes. No conforme, Sasuke quería devorarla, mordió su labio inferior y ella soltó un leve gemido.

Un gemido que llegó a oídos de Sasuke. Sorprendidos se separaron, con su ritmo acelerado.

Seobservaron.

—Te quiero, Ino.

Pronunció Sasuke.

Esas palabras atravesaron su corazón.

—Te quiero Sasuke.

Palabras sinceras.

—Seamos novios —determinó. Avergonzado.

El rostro de Ino se iluminó y aceptó.

Esas palabras, palabras que cambiaron sus días.

**.**

**N/A:**

**.**

Los muchachos ya son novios :3

Espero que les guste.

Gracias a quienes leen, pero más agradecimiento a quienes comentan.


	12. Orquídea

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío.

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** 420

**.**

**Orquídea **

**.**

**.**

Contempló a su alrededor una vez más.

Suspiró rendido; era mejor hacer las cosas de una vez por todas.

¡Pero joder, que era difícil!

Era tan complicado comprar cosas para alguien que no fuera él mismo, pero desde hace unas semanas quería sorprender a su ahora 'novia' con algún detalle.

Sasuke sonrió con encanto al pensar de nuevo en aquella palabra: novia.

Ino era su novia y de alguna forma eso lo hacía feliz.

No obstante, sacudió la cabeza al percatarse de lo ridículo que seguramente se estaba viendo frente a la vendedora.

La mujer frente a él ignoró su reciente expresión y le mostró una serie de collares. Unos más elegantes, otros más juveniles y otros más brillantes que otros.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

Ino era elegante, pero realmente la ocasión no lo ameritaba.

La joyería juvenil se convertía en algo infantil, hasta cierto punto.

Y las perlas brillantes eran muy comprometedoras.

Nada de eso se le antojaba ideal. Hizo una mueca aburrida, totalmente vencido.

No festejaban ninguna fecha especial, no era su cumpleaños, no había pasado alguna materia difícil, ni tampoco era su 'cumple mes'. Sasuke quería obsequiarle algo sólo porque sí, porque se le daba la gana y porque sabía que a Ino le encantaría.

Estaba por salir de la tienda cuando recordó.

_"Flores. A ella le gustan las flores"_

De inmediato preguntó por alguna prenda que las tuviera.

Entonces Sasuke descubrió una cadena de plata que prendía un colguije con una única orquídea de resplandeciente color rosa. Era una pieza valiosa y muy fina.

La imaginó en el cuello de su novia, quedando perfectamente hermosa. La pieza se amoldaba a su delicado cuello con sutil belleza.

Envolvieron el collar en una pequeña caja cuadrada de color negro y Sasuke partió en busca de Ino.

Faltaba media hora para su cita, pero él siempre asistía con anticipación.

El sol comenzó a resplandecer con total plenitud, y una luz más luminosa le llegó a los parpados.

Era el cabello rubio de Ino. Era Ino.

Sasuke sonrojó. Volteo la mirada y sin decir nada le entregó la caja.

Ino la abrió con sorpresa, y al descubrir la orquídea unas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos.

Chilló. Gritó. Carcajeó. Balbuceó. Agradeció.

—Una orquídea color rosa… eso significa que me…

—Hm —asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke aproximó sus labios a los de Ino. Rozó su punta de nariz con la de ella, ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron lentamente, disfrutando las sensaciones de las cálidas caricias de sus cuerpos.

**.**

**N/A:**

**.**

Estoy tan aburrida de escribir la tesis que no sé como me inspiré para hacer este drabble :P

Espero que les gusté, es algo corto, pero bonito... supongo.

Que estén de maravilla.

Gracias a quienes leen.


End file.
